ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Limited Jutsu
This page is designed to limit and rank certain jutsu that may not be fit or simply haven't been applied in RP. Feel free to look over this before asking an admin about a jutsu. If you find a jutsu that isn't on this page and you want to use, ask an admin to rank it. Limited Jutsu *Body Flicker Technique, just a reminder that if you're an inexperienced shinobi you're not going to just naturally be able to use it proficiently. *Body Replacement Technique, can only be used twice in a fight. *Earning Sharingan *Kirin, SS-rank (explained on Shinobi Information). To conjure a storm necessary for Kirin, you will need a judge or DM present and the jutsu necessary for it. *Medical ninjutsu, in order to start learning medical ninjutsu you have to have someone DM 2 sessions of learning in a med-nin school after becoming chūnin. Afterward you will get the Mystical Healing Palm and can go on to learn more advanced ninjutsu. *Sensing Technique (C - Rank), this technique is not passive. Unless you're a chūnin and above, you will need to concentrate to use this technique. *Summoning Technique, if interested contact an admin to help DM and set up the contract in RP. Ranked Jutsu; Ninjutsu Earth Release S-rank *Earth Release: Iron Fist Prison *Earth Release: Mutability *Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop *Earth Release: Earth Spear (Must have a majority of earth release Jutsus) A-rank *Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall of Ten Thousand Ri *Earth Release: Fissure *Earth Release: Golem Technique *Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core *Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall *Earth Release: Shadow Clone *Earth Release: Ultra-Added Weight Rock Technique *Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique B-rank *Earth Release: Dropping Lid *Earth Release: Earth Wave Technique *Earth Release: Hardening Technique *Earth Release: Moving Earth Core *Earth Release: Mud Body Technique *Earth Release: Mudslide *Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears *Multiple Mudshot Technique *Rock Armor *Rock Clone Technique C-rank *Earth Release: Antlion Technique *Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin *Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot *Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet *Earth Release: Earth Flow River *Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears *Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave *Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique *Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones *Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique *Earth Release: Mud Spore *Earth Release: Mud Wolves *Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique *Earth Release: Rock Section Cane *Earth Release: Rock Shelter *Earth Release: Tunnelling Technique *Mudshot Technique *Violent Heavenly Earth Needle *Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique D-rank *Earth Release: Rock Collapse *Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Fire Release S-rank *Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction A-rank *Fire Release: Crimson Earth Spider *Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique *Fire Release: Great Flame Flower *Fire Release: Great Flame Technique B-rank *Cloud-Style Flame Beheading *Exploding Flame Shot *Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation *Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique *Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind *Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique *Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique C-rank *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet *Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique *Flower Ninja Art: Many Blooming Flowers Lightning Release B-rank *Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning *Lightning Release: Depth Charge *Lightning Release: Thunder Binding C-rank *Lightning Rat Violent Quake *Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder *Lightning Release: Lightning Rod *Lightning Release: Spider Web *Lightning Strike Water Release SS-rank *Water Release: Stormy Blockade S-rank *Drowning Water Blob Technique *Ink Bubble Explosion A-rank *Water Release: Bubbles Technique *Water Severing Wave B-rank *Explosive Bubble *Hiding in Frost Technique *Medical Water Release: Water Mosquito *Medical Water Release: Water Scorpion *Water Balloon Technique *Water Release: Black Rain Technique C-rank *Blinding Bubbles Technique *Bubble Clone Technique *Bubble Dome *Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack *Drowning Bubble Technique *Puppet Water Release: Dance of Mystic Rain *Sensing Water Sphere *Soap Bubble Slime *Starch Syrup Binding Rope *Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow Technique *Water Release: Mouth Shot *Hiding in Water Technique D-rank *Heavenly Weeping Wind Release S-rank *Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance *Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique *Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon A-rank *Beast Tearing Gale Palm *Blade of Wind *Wind Cutter *Wind Waves B-rank *Beast Tearing Palm, still has great cutting power but can't "cut and slash through any material". *Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist *Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut *Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance *Wind Release: Sand Cloud Whirlwind *Wind Release Slash *Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball *Wind Release: Vacuum Blade *Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale *Wind Release: Wind Wall C-rank *Dust Wind Technique *Gunbai Fanned Wind *Wind Release: Flag Current *Violent Whirlwind D-rank *Vacuum Sword Aburame Hiden *Secret Technique: Insect Tornado A-rank *Insect Jar Technique B-rank *Human Cocoon Technique C-rank *Insect Clone Technique C-rank *Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon C-rank *Secret Technique: Insect Gathering D-rank *Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique E-rank Akimichi Hiden *Calorie Control S-rank *Super Multi-Size Technique A-rank *Super Open Hand Slap B-rank *Human Bullet Tank C-rank *Multi-Size Technique C-rank *Partial Multi-Size Technique C-rank *Spiked Human Bullet Tank C-rank Jūgo's Clan's Techniques *Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons S-rank *Cellular Regeneration Absorption A-rank *Cellular Regeneration Ejection A-rank *Piston Fist: Style One, B-rank *Jet Booster Jump, C-rank *Piston Fist, C-rank *Destroying Axe Fist, C-rank. *Chain, C-rank. *Sage Transformation, does not have a rank but counts as a jutsu. Nara's Hiden * Shadow Imitation Jutsu C-rank * Shadow Neck-Binding Technique C-Rank * Shadow Imitation Field Technique C-Rank * Shadow Imitation Shadow Bind Technique B-Rank * Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique B-Rank * Shadow Gathering Technique B-Rank * Shadow Sewing Technique A-Rank *Black Spider Lily S-Rank Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai *Multiple Connected Fists C-rank *Attack of the Twin Demons, does not have a rank but counts as a jutsu. Hyūga's Hiden *Water Needle C-Rank *Palm Bottom C-Rank *Tenketsu Needle C-Rank *Art One Blow Body C-Rank *8 Trigrams 32 Palms B-Rank *8 Trigrams Revolving Heaven B-Rank *8 Trigrams Mountain Crusher B-Rank *8 Trigrams Vaccum Palms B-Rank *8 Trigrams 64 Palms A-Rank *Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists A-Rank *8 Trigrams 128 Palms S-Rank Yamanaka's Hiden *Mind Body Switch Technique C-Rank *Sensing Transmission C-Rank *Mind Body Disturbance Technique B-Rank *Mind Clone Switch Technique B-Rank *Mind Body Transmission Technique A-Rank *Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique A-Rank *Mind Disturbance Dance Performance Technique S-Rank Genjutsu B-rank *Water Release Genjutsu: Demonic Phantom Fog Prison Taijutsu Eight Gates *8th Gate: S-rank *7th Gate: S-rank *6th Gate: S-rank *5th Gate: A-rank *4th Gate: A-rank *3rd Gate: A-rank *2nd Gate: B-rank *1st Gate: B-rank Shikotsumyaku *Dance of the Seedling Fern S-rank *Dance of the Clematis: Flower A-rank *Dance of the Larch A-Rank *Dance of the Camellia B-Rank *Dance of the Clematis: Vine B-rank *Dance of the Willow B-Rank *Ten Finger Drilling Bullets B-Rank Seven Heavens Breathing Method *First Activation, A-rank. *Second Activation, A-rank. *Third Activation, S-rank. *Fourth Activation, SS-rank. Natureless Jutsu S-Rank Infinite Embrace A-Rank *Chakra Slicers B-Rank *Barrier Canopy Method Formation C-Rank *Claw Creation Technique *Empty Cicada Shell Technique *Hair Binding Technique *Hair Needle Senbon D-Rank E-Rank *Ball of Light Technique *Cloak of Invisibility Technique